Conference
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The family travels to Jackie's hometown so she can attend a teaching conference and while there the kids get to do something that they've never done before! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Conference

"Why in the world would they schedule a teaching conference here in the dead of winter?" Nick complained as he unloaded the family's suitcases into their hotel room.

"Nick you are such a whiner, it's forty degrees, for this time of year it's really nice." Jackie told him.

Nick rolled his eyes.

The family was in Jackie's hometown for a teaching conference, and they decided to make a family vacation out of it because it would be the first time some of the children had ever seen snow.

"Honey zip your coat, you and the babies will freeze to death." Nick told her.

He hated the cold weather.

Jackie smiled playfully at him but she zipped her coat just to please him.

They all got settled into their hotel and then Jackie called her mentor who had very nicely invited them all to dinner at her house. She was making homemade stew and then she thought the kids could play in the backyard in the snow.

Nick liked the homemade stew part but playing in the snow didn't sound too wonderful but he'd like to see his children's reactions to the snow.

Jackie called Jane on the phone.

"Hey you guys drive careful tomorrow when you come here, we just had another big storm." Jane told her.

"Um, Jane, we are already here, the conference is tomorrow." Jackie told her mentor.

"No, it's on Thursday."

"It is Thursday tomorrow." Jackie told her with a laugh.

"Oh my god, well, guess what, I'm all screwed up, and I did not make any stew, so sorry."

Jackie burst out laughing.

"It's no problem, we can all go out to dinner."

"That's probably a good idea unless you all want bologna sandwiches for dinner."

"How about we meet at Lou's in 20 minutes?" Jackie suggested.

"Sounds good." Jane agreed. (Lou's is a popular restaurant in Jackie's hometown.)

Pretty soon they were all hugging one another with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm so sorry about the stew, I am nuts, but Jackie is used to me."

"Don't worry about it." Nick and Jackie assured her.

"Hi, is there any particular place you'd like to sit?" The hostess asked them.

"By the fireplace please." Nick said, he felt like his bones were shaking he was so cold.

Jackie and Jane just smiled at him.

"Not a word." He told both of them. They laughed.

They all sat down at their table.

"Jane are you crazy, that's what you wore for a coat?" Nick asked her as he watched her take off her windbreaker jacket.

"Yeah, it's not cold Nick, we've been really lucky this winter."

"You are both nuts." He declared as he looked at both of the women.

After they ate their dinner they went to Jane's house.

Jackie got each of the kids bundled up and then they all went outside and played in the snow.

Jackie and Jane helped the kids build a snowman and the kids absolutely had a blast. Nick held Hundley and watched them, even though he was completely freezing he enjoyed seeing his kids have so much fun.

After the snowman had been completed Jackie had an idea.

"Hey kids you know what else is fun to do in the snow?" She asked them.

"What mommy?" Jasmine asked.

"Have a snowball fight." She said as she formed a snowball and gently chucked it in Jane's direction.

"You're done." Jane said with a laugh as she too formed a snowball and chucked it towards Jackie.

Pretty soon everyone was involved in a big snowball fight, the kids howled with laughter, they had a blast.

After they were finished playing in the snow Jane invited everyone in for some hot chocolate, which Jackie allowed because Jane no longer had carpet in her house, she had recently replaced all the carpet with hardwood floors. If she hadn't Jackie wouldn't have allowed the kids to have hot chocolate for fear of spilling it on the carpet.

"Jane do you have any suggestions of what the kids and I could do tomorrow while you and Jackie are at the conference?" Nick asked her.

"You could take them to a movie, I just took my grandkids to the new animated one the other day and they loved it. Or if you'd rather you could come back here and play in the snow with them." She told him.

"Um, I think we'll go to a movie, thanks."

Jane and Jackie laughed at him.

"Alright guys, we better get going, it's past your bedtime." Jackie told the kids after everyone had finished their hot chocolate.

Nick and Jackie got the kids back into their coats.

"Jane, I'll see you tomorrow, are you sure you don't mind picking me up?" Jackie asked her.

"Nope, not at all, I'll see you around seven."

"Alright thank you, and thanks for letting us play in your yard and for the hot chocolate." Jackie told her.

"You're welcome." Jane told her.

"Kids, what do you tell her?"

"Thank you for the hot chocolate and the snow." Jasmine told her without missing a beat.

"Thank you." The other kids told her.

"You're welcome, thanks for coming to see me. I hope you have fun at the movie tomorrow." She told the little rascals.

"We will, we get popcorn." Johnna told her happily.

"You do?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah. We always get to eat popcorn at the movies don't you know that dada?" She asked him incredulously.

All the adults laughed.

Everyone then left, and the kids were so tired they all fell asleep in the car!

The End!


End file.
